Believed
by May Lily
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper never believed that he would fall in love with Sonny Munroe. Chad/Sonny, Channy.


_Hey! I haven't been posting in a while -- I was in EUROPE! :D_

_haha._

_anyway, enjoy._

_love, may lily._

_**disclaimer: ;D i don't own.**  
_

* * *

**Believed**

Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't a person who believed.

Easter Bunnies, Santa Claus, or anything really, it just didn't strike him as possible.

But that was before he met Sonny Munroe.

Sonny Munroe believed in almost everything, whether it was the Tooth Fairy or even shooting stars, she believed.

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't feel any pity for _anyone_.

No, he didn't feel sorry when he shoved a dog, or yelled at a kid.

But that was before he met his rival, Sonny Munroe.

When Sonny Munroe _faked_ (he refused to use the word acted, because she simply _could_ not act better than Chad Dylan Cooper) a twisted ankle, Chad felt pity for the poor girl, and felt obligated to help her off the floor.

Chad Dylan Cooper would never help out anyone without getting anything in return.

When he was seven and his brother asked to borrow a Crayon, Chad demanded a lollipop in exchange.

But that was before he helped out his studio-mate, Sonny Munroe.

When Sonny Munroe was about to embarrass herself in front of the whole world, Chad couldn't but want to help the girl, and just to help her.

Chad Dylan Cooper would _never_ laugh at some dumb joke.

He was a serious person, he was serious about his acting, and he thought Knock, Knock jokes were just plainly insane.

But that was before he laughed at his companion, Sonny Munroe.

Sonny Munroe believed that the best medicine was laughter, and that laughter was contagious, and she always persisted to make people laugh -- even Chad Dylan Cooper.

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get jealous.

Whatever girl he wanted, he got, because girls fell right at his feet.

But that was before he saw James Conroy ask out his crush, Sonny Munroe.

Sonny Munroe was attractive, she was funny, she was beautiful, she was unique... any guy would be lucky to have her.

Chad Dylan Cooper never had a serious relationship.

His longest relationship was two weeks -- and that was for publicity.

But that was before he dated his girlfriend, Sonny Munroe.

Sonny Munroe thought that summer flings were pointless, if you were going to give yourself up to a guy, why not it be serious?

Chad Dylan Cooper never committed to anything.

If it was soccer back in sixth grade, or a girl he thought that was really hot, yeah, he'd give up in a while.

But that was before he proposed to his fiance, Sonny Munroe.

Sonny Munroe committed to a lot of things and went through with them, she took ballet for years until she couldn't get any better, she made it all the way to an Oscar winning comedian, everything she did.

Chad Dylan Cooper especially never felt passionate about anything.

Sure, Mackenzie Falls was four years of pure Chadness, but really? He didn't feel that strong about it.

But that was before he made love to his wife, Sonny Munroe.

Sonny Munroe was passionate about her job in So Random, and a lot of other things she did, she would always say, if you're going to throw yourself into something, why not fully?

Chad Dylan Cooper never **believed** that he would fall in love with Sonny Munroe.

Sonny Munroe laughed at everything, she looked at bad things in postive ways, she was always generous, and was always willing to help people. She didn't think of herself as higher than other people, she felt equal, she was friendly, and overall a great person.

Chad Dylan Cooper was serious about lots of things, he looked at bad things in what they were -- negative things, he was selfish, and felt that if he did something for people, he should get something back. He thought he was better than the others, that he knew more and looked better, he never showed any friendly attitude, and overall a pretty sucky person.

And Sonny Munroe **believed** that she could change Chad, change him to become the person he is deep inside.

They were opposites.

But hey, opposites attract!

* * *

_so what do you think?_

_love or hate?_

_let me know._

_love, _

_may lily.  
_


End file.
